Le Robot Prisonnier
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: "Et alors ?" demande Barton, l'air à présent vaguement intéressé ou peut-être vaguement prédateur (ce qui revient globalement au même)… "Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, Cap'. Pourquoi le ballon ?" Steve sourit largement. "On va commencer par une balle aux prisonniers."


_Pour Marienska dans mon appel à prompts de Noël, qui voulait les Avengers, du team-bonding pas cucul._

_J'ai finalement décidé de poster ce que j'avais écrit sans attendre que la suite vienne, il y aura peut-être un chapitre deux quand le coeur et l'inspiration m'en diront._

* * *

**Le Robot Prisonnier**

"Rappelez-moi qui a eu cette idée fantastique déjà ?

- Il me semble que la suggestion initiale émanait du Capitaine Rogers, Maître Stark.

- Merci JARVIS, mais c'était une question rhétorique visant à souligner ma réticence à me trouver entraîné dans cette petite sauterie. Je me souviens très bien de qui a proposé qu'on se retrouve au gymnase à une heure si indue. Le souvenir est gravé en lettre de sang dans ma mémoire - dans le dossier "proposition manifestement mauvaise que j'aurais dû refuser".

- Il est dix heures du matin, Stark, arrête de geindre."

Tony adresse un coup d'œil mauvais à Barton qui est en train de faire ses étirements et est à cet instant précis plié dans une fente dont l'amplitude met son genou droit au-dessus de ses oreilles.

"Certains d'entre nous ont un vrai métier et une vraie vie sociale qui font qu'ils auraient bien mieux à faire de leur temps dont la valeur ajoutée est suffisamment élevée pour-

- Silence, Stark," le coupe Romanoff avec un sourire qui atténue un peu le mordant de ses mots tout en rejoignant l'archer dans sa quête consistant manifestement à prendre des positions physiquement improbables mettant en valeur plus de muscles et de souplesse que Tony n'en rencontre généralement en l'espace de plusieurs mois - et pourtant, il a couché avec un nombre non négligeable de profs de yoga.

Il jette un regard à Bruce avec l'espoir de trouver en l'autre scientifique le soutien moral qu'il s'estime en droit d'attendre au titre de la solidarité instinctive des mâles relativement normaux bientôt du mauvais côté de la quarantaine face à ce genre de provocations éhontées - après tout, quand il n'est pas géant et vert, Bruce est probablement encore moins en forme que lui. Malgré le maintien d'exercices réguliers et un physique relativement enviable pour un homme de son âge, il n'a plus le métabolisme de ses trente ans… Mais nenni, en parlant de yoga Bruce a lui aussi commencé à s'échauffer et sa salutation au soleil est d'ailleurs ma foi plus qu'honorable.

"_Tu quoque !_" accuse le milliardaire, avant de se résigner à rejoindre le mouvement général avec mauvaise volonté. Il se garde en forme, mais à côté des agents du SHIELD il n'a aucun espoir de faire le poids et il ne se fait aucune illusion sur le fait que ses prouesses physiques potentielles sont à peu près inexistantes sur la liste de ses apports à l'équipe - pour autant que leur assemblement hétéroclite mérite ce terme. "Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'on fait là…"

La sortie de Rogers des vestiaires ne fait qu'ajouter de l'eau à son moulin et fait monter le taux de muscles (et de souplesse suppose-t-il, bien que l'un soit pour l'instant plus évident que l'autre) dans la salle à des taux jusque-là inégalés. Tony est presque soulagé que Thor soit encore sur Asgard, sa présence en plus aurait sans doute créé une distorsion spatio-temporelle en plus de mettre à mal son égo.

Il a un ballon sous le bras et Tony est soulagé de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul à observer ce dernier d'un œil méfiant.

"Merci d'être venu", commence Rogers avec ce ton courtois et parfaitement ferme qui hérisse automatiquement Tony et lui donne envie de se montrer le plus irritant possible. "Je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup à faire et -

- En effet, donc va droit au but, Cap'.

- _Je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup à faire_", répète Rogers avec un regard appuyé vers Tony, "mais la dernière mission a prouvé que notre travail d'équipe est perfectible et pourrait bénéficier d'exercices communs."

Leur dernière mission a effectivement été un succès sur le papier - les méchants ont été arrêtés et New York sauvée du nouveau plan tordu concocté par l'association des Savants Fous Anonymes, ou quel que soit le nom qu'ils se donnent - mais en pratique, dire qu'il y a eu dysfonctionnements est un euphémisme de la taille du Hulk.  
Rien de criant pourtant, mais une succession de petits accrochages, de mauvaise coordination ou de mauvaise volonté, Tony le premier, même s'il persiste à penser que son option de couper vers l'Est plutôt que d'obéir aux ordres de Rogers et de prendre l'ennemi à revers était la meilleure. Les autres n'étaient toutefois pas en reste, entre Bruce qu'il a fallu cajoler sur tous les tons avant qu'il n'accepte de se rendre sur les lieux du combat pour aider les équipes scientifiques du SHIELD à désamorcer une bombe à rayons gammas, parce qu'il estimait que le danger en cas de déclenchement de son problème vert était plus important que celui représenté par son absence sur le déminage ; Black Widow qui a disparu sans prévenir en cours de route et n'est réapparue qu'à la fin du combat, le Savant Fou du jour inanimé sous le bras, et que Tony a bien failli descendre d'une roquette malencontreuse (qu'une flèche lâchée par Barton a Dieu merci fait exploser en vol avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible) ; et c'est sans parler de Rogers lui-même, qui semble parfois oublier que ni Tony ni Bruce ne sont de parfaits petits soldats dressés à obéir au quart de tour…

Ledit Bruce croise les bras et hausse un sourcil que Tony sait interpréter comme vaguement dubitatif mais disposé à écouter ; Natasha s'est installée au bout du cheval d'arçon haute technologie - vu ses fréquentations, Tony a pris l'équipement des gymnases de la Tour très au sérieux - bras appuyé sur son genou et expression curieuse ; le visage de Clint est absolument impénétrable et son regard intense serait probablement un peu flippant s'il était dirigé sur Tony.

"Et que proposes-tu, Steve ?

- Rien de bien compliqué pour commencer. Anthony a eu la générosité de mettre à notre disposition quelques-uns de ses robots- " Tony protesterait bien que non, mais maintenant qu'il y repense, il se souvient très vaguement avoir donné son accord pour quelque chose du genre quand le Capitaine est passé le voir dans son atelier trois ou quatre jours auparavant. Mais en même temps, il était plongé jusqu'au torse dans la mécanique de son projet en cours et passablement distrait à ce moment-là, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir accepté plus ou moins au pif… "et JARVIS a bien voulu m'aider pour la mise en forme."

_JARVIS, vraiment ?_ Ils vont avoir des mots.

"Et alors ?" demande Barton, l'air à présent vaguement intéressé ou peut-être vaguement prédateur (ce qui revient globalement au même)… "Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, Cap'. Pourquoi le ballon ?"

Steve sourit largement.

"On va commencer par une balle aux prisonniers."

/

Après un certain nombre de railleries inévitables, de commentaires désobligeants et de grimaces digne d'une bande d'ados – Tony est charmé de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être senti assez insulté par la proposition, même s'il suppose que les raisons d'agents surentrainés ne sont pas forcément les même que les siennes - Rogers fini par réussir à leur imposer le silence grâce au soutien imprévu de Bruce qui semble disposé à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. (Ledit soutien qui ne fait d'ailleurs qu'étayer un peu plus l'avis de Tony selon lequel le scientifique a une dose non négligeable de masochisme refoulé - mais bref.)

Les règles du jeu qu'il leur présente n'ont pas grand-chose avec celles dont Tony se souvient très vaguement - et encore, il ne pense pas avoir jamais _participé_ à une partie de balle au prisonnier, comme quoi l'univers n'a pas fini de le surprendre. Le groupe est divisé en deux équipes numériquement inégales : l'une de quatre personnes dans le terrain, l'autre en dehors, composée du cinquième d'entre eux à la tête des robots de Tony.

Chaque manche dure cinq minutes durant lesquelles l'équipe Robot doit chercher à sortir tous les membres de l'équipe "Avengers moins 1" du terrain à coup de ballon, la différence avec les règles classiques étant que ces derniers ne peuvent pas sortir leurs adversaires en retour : l'équipe dans le terrain est uniquement défensive, son seul objectif est d'éviter les jets de ballons le plus longtemps possible. A la fin du tour, la personne à la tête de l'équipe Robot change et doit à son tour essayer de vaincre ses ex-équipiers.

"Hum, intéressant", murmure Bruce.

"C'est très bien trouvé", convient Natasha avec un micro-sourire appréciatif. "Ça devrait être intéressant."

Tony commenterait bien qu'il ne voit pas en quoi éviter des ballons va les aider à mieux sauver le monde ensemble, mais ce serait (un peu) mentir car ce n'est objectivement pas un mauvais plan et si Natasha a été convaincue de laisser sa chance à l'exercice, il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que Steve n'utilise pas sa super-force pour lancer le ballon. Il sait choisir ses combats.

"Très bien", annonce-t-il. "Je prends le premier tour. J'ai le droit à l'armure ?"


End file.
